


Drabble Anthology

by BooknerdMiss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bookshelf, Camera, Circus, Cupcake - Freeform, Desperation, Different pairing per chapter, Different rating per chapter, Dirty Talk, Encyclopedia, Fire dancer - Freeform, Glasses, Kissing, Library, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Prompted by random words, Quill, Random Drabbles, Schmoop, Strawberry, Sunshine - Freeform, Tattoo, This is all random, Threesome, Tonks bashing, banana, dream - Freeform, hyena, scarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooknerdMiss/pseuds/BooknerdMiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of various drabbles with a different pairing for each chapter.</p><p>Repost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Banana (Draco/Harry, Remus/Bill)

**Banana**

_Started: April 8, 2010_

Draco’s nose scrunched in dislike as he stared down at the fruit in the bowl in front of him, his lips pursed in what he would later vehemently deny was a pout. Bill raised an eyebrow as he watched him in amusement and Remus hid his laughter behind the _Daily Prophet_.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked as he placed a pot of tea down in the center of the table before sitting down. Picking up his fork he dug into the eggs that were heaped on his plate, his emerald eyes focused on the blonde that was sitting next to him. 

“There’s bananas,” Draco said, nodding towards his bowl. 

“It’s a fruit salad,” Harry responded, his brows furrowing. 

“I don’t like bananas,” Draco sniffed, pushing the salad away. 

“How can you not like bananas?” Harry questioned in disbelief. 

The blonde reached for his fork and speared a few potatoes from his plate before addressing Harry’s comment. “They have a weird texture,” he said simply before placing the food into his mouth.

Bill swallowed some pumpkin juice. “That’s understandable,” he quipped. “Charlie was the same way for awhile, but he eventually got over it.” 

Draco said nothing, just continued to eat. Harry pushed his chair away from the table and stood, making his way over to the counter where a large bowl of fruit sat innocently. The rustling of Remus’ paper as he turned the page combined with the sounds of utensils scraping on plates. 

With a smile, Harry snatched a piece of fruit from the bowl and made his way back over to the table, throwing himself into his seat and jarring everything on its surface. Bill steadied his juice with one hand as Remus did the same to his tea, not even bothering to come up from behind his paper while Draco shot the brunette a dirty look. Harry ignored him. 

“I don’t understand how you don’t like bananas,” Harry said, beginning to peel the fruit that he had in his hands. “They’re delicious.” 

Draco sneered as he watched him, but the look slid slowly from his face as Harry slid the banana between his lips. Emerald eyes locked with silver, the arousal blatant is both as they stared at each other. Harry quirked an eyebrow and jerked the head towards the door, the invitation clear. The blonde nodded and pushed his chair away from the table, the two of them making their way quickly from the room. 

Remus chuckled and finally folded up his paper, placing it to the side and reaching across the table to grab Draco’s abandoned fruit salad. Bill watched as the amber-eyed man picked up his fork and stabbed a slice of banana, bringing it to his lips before looking over at the redhead. Remus smiled. “They are delicious,” he said huskily, placing the fruit into his mouth. 

Bill gulped.

_Completed: April 8, 2010_


	2. Scarf (Lucius/Harry)

**Scarf**

_Date started: April 9, 2010_

“It doesn’t suit you,” a familiar drawl said. Harry turned around, his eyes narrowed as his gaze landed on Lucius Malfoy, who stood behind him. His platinum locks were tied back, the dark blue robes he was wearing a sharp contrast to his milky skin.

Harry tugged at the scarf that he had wrapped around his neck, the material soft beneath his fingers. “How would you know?” he snapped. 

Lucius stepped forward, his cane clinking on the hardwood floor of the shop that they were in. Harry tensed, his hand reaching into his pocket to wrap around his wand. The blonde ignored the move and propped his cane against the couch that was next to them before reaching for the material Harry had placed around himself. 

“I know clothing,” Malfoy said as he unwound the scarf, his silver eyes locked with Harry’s as he spoke. “Yellow is not a flattering color on you.”

Harry swallowed heavily. “I liked the material,” he said weakly, unsure of why he was defending his choice to Malfoy. 

Lucius scoffed and whipped the length of fabric from Harry’s neck, leaving a tingle in its wake. “The fabric is second rate at best,” he said scathingly, shaking his head and throwing the scarf to the floor. It disappeared the moment it touched the wood and appeared back in its place on the wall behind Harry. 

The blonde took a few moments to examine Harry, who fidgeted nervously under the scrutiny and tried to fight the flush that was trying to make its way across his face. With a smirk, Malfoy stepped over to the wall, which was covered in dozens upon dozens of scarves in varying shades, styles, and patterns. Harry looked at him from over his shoulder, his brows furrowed as he watched the older man peruse the wall, occasionally reaching out to touch the scarves and making disgusted noises in the back of his throat. 

“What are you doing?” Harry questioned, finally turning around to watch the Malfoy patriarch. 

“I’m finding you a suitable scarf,” Lucius answered, pulling one from its place and returning to Harry. 

The brunette shook his head in confusion. “Why do you want to help me?” he asked suspiciously. 

Lucius began to wrap the scarf around Harry’s neck, his eyes focusing on what his hands were doing. Harry looked up at the man, taking in his features and lingering on his lips. Malfoy’s eyes flicked to Harry’s and the brunette’s heart picked up speed in his chest. 

Malfoy stepped back and grabbed his cane, nodding slightly at Harry bundled in the scarf he had picked out. “Beautiful,” he complimented. Harry’s mouth parted in surprise, his lips a perfect ‘O’ and a blush dusting his cheeks. Lucius smirked. “I’ll be seeing you again, Mr. Potter.” With a nod he swept away, disappearing as quickly as he had come and leaving Harry stunned in his wake.

_Date completed: April 9, 2010_

__


	3. Bookshelf (Charlie/Remus)

**Bookshelf**

_Started: April 10, 2010_

“What do you think?” Charlie asked, watching as his lover inspected a bookshelf.

Remus hummed softly, running his hand over the wood as he scrutinized the row of shelves from every angle. “It’s very nice,” he said, nodding. 

“Do you think its sturdy enough?” Charlie questioned, his arms crossed over his chest. His blue eyes stayed locked on Remus, a smile lighting up his face as he took in the features of the tawny haired beauty in front of him. 

The older man turned away from his perusing of the bookshelf and turned to look at Charlie, his brows furrowing. “I imagine it should be fine,” he answered. “I really don’t have as many books as you like to think.” 

Charlie smirked, the look distinctly predatory. “I wasn’t thinking about your books,” he murmured. 

“Then what could you possibly be -,” Remus started, but froze when he saw the hungry gaze that was focused on him. He flushed hotly. “Charlie!” he reprimanded, even as a pleased smile curved his lips. 

The redhead chuckled and made his way over to his lover, wrapping his arms around the slim waist and pulling him against his chest. “It’s a tantalizing image, isn’t it?” he purred. “You, with your legs wrapped around my waist, your head thrown back and your hands scrambling on the shelves as you gasp with ecstasy.” Remus moaned softly, lids falling over amber colored eyes as he became lost in the fantasy Charlie was describing. 

Charlie placed a gentle kiss to Remus’ ear before he started speaking again. “Or maybe I’m the one against the bookshelf, bent over and begging for you to pound me harder and faster as you fist my cock.” 

With a growl Remus turned and threw his arms around Charlie’s neck, burying his fingers in the soft crimson locks and bringing his head down for a bruising kiss. The dragon tamer stifled a laugh as he returned the kiss, loving the ease in which he could wind Remus up. 

The sound of footsteps echoing throughout the shop pulled the brunette away from his lover, his chest heaving with his breaths and his eyes dark with lust. Charlie smiled and licked his lips, brushing some strands of hair away from his face casually just as the salesperson appeared around the corner. He looked at the two men with a bright smile plastered on his face and his toupee perched crookedly atop his head. 

“Well gentlemen,” he said, gesturing over to the bookshelf that Remus had been admiring before. “What do you think?”

Remus smiled brightly and sent a heated glance over to his lover. “We’ll take it,” he said simply. Charlie beamed.

_Completed: April 10, 2010_


	4. Dream (Sirius/Remus)

**Dream**

_Started: April 11, 2010_

Sirius’ eyes snapped open, a loud gasp escaping him as he wrenched free from the clutches of his dream. His chest heaved with his breaths, his eyes wide as he stared up at the darkened ceiling of his room. His pajama pants were tented with his erection as images from his dreams played in his mind and he gritted his teeth as his cock throbbed for attention.

With a pitiful moan Sirius rolled onto his side, rubbing his face in his pillow and trying to will his erection soft. It stubbornly twitched and oozed more pre-cum, seeming to harden even more. Sirius couldn’t believe that this was happening to him; he was an adult for Merlin’s sake, he should be able to control his body’s reactions. 

Grey orbs disappeared as Sirius closed his eyes and huffed loudly through his nose, his cheeks flushed in both arousal and irritation. He knew that he should just get up and take a cold shower, but he didn’t want to wake up the other residents of the house. Harry would be sleeping peacefully in his bed, his nightlight casting a warm glow on his face as he snuggled with his favorite stuffed animal. Harry’s friend Neville would be in the room next to Harry, sprawled over the bed and making soft snuffling noises before quieting. 

And then Remus. He would be burrowed under his covers; his arms wrapped around his pillow and his face half hidden by soft locks of tawny hair. Sirius’ cock twitched just thinking about the image he had conjured and it combined with his dream until the ebony haired man teetered on the edge of orgasm. 

Swallowing heavily Sirius reached over to his bedside table and opened the drawer, extracting a bottle of lubricant. He pushed down his covers and his pajama bottoms, a soft moan leaving him as his erection was exposed to the cold air. He opened the lubricant and poured some on his hand, the smell of strawberries assaulting his nose as he wrapped his fist around his hard on. He shuddered and closed his eyes, his mind drifting back to his dream. 

_“Sirius,” Remus gasped, his eyes clouded with lust as he gripped the shoulders of the ebony haired man pressed against him. Sirius groaned loudly, burying his face deeper into the crook of Remus’ neck and peppering the skin with kisses, his hand squeezing hard around the erection he was gripping before he resumed stroking._

_“I love touching you,” Black murmured, running the tip of his tongue up Remus’ neck teasingly. The werewolf shuddered and moaned helplessly, thrusting into Sirius’ fist._

_The slick sounds of skin slapping together mingled together with their pants, the noises arousing them even more as Remus raced towards orgasm. His cries became desperate, his head thrown back against the wall that was supporting him as he called out. Sirius pulled away from the shorter man’s neck, his eyes focusing on his best friend turned lover. “Yes Remus,” he panted hungrily. “Come for me. Come Remus. Remus . . .”_

“Remus!” Sirius shouted, his back arching as his cock jerked and exploded in his hand. Soft laughter pulled him from his fantasies and he jerked his head towards the door. The man of his dreams smiled at him, amber eyes sparkling. 

“Can I join you?”

_Completed: April 11, 2010_


	5. Hyena (Remus/Harry pre-slash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING** : Tonks bashing.

**Hyena**

_Started: April 12, 2010_

Harry’s hand clenched harshly around the fork he clutched in his hand, his teeth grinding and his emerald eyes narrowing down at his plate. He desperately tried to keep his breathing even, unwilling to alert everyone else at the table to his irritation. He dropped his utensil and reached for his cup, bringing it to his lips and taking a large gulp of water. But when the sound echoed around him again he winced sharply and cup fell from his hand, falling onto the table with a clatter and spilling liquid everywhere.

“Oh dear,” Mrs. Weasley said, puttering over and clearing Harry’s place setting with a wave of her wand. “It’s alright, Harry dear, just a small spill. Shall I make you another plate?” 

“No thanks, I’m fine,” Harry said through gritted teeth, his face flushing with embarrassment as everyone stared at him. “Sorry about that.” 

“There, there,” Molly coddled, patting his shoulder. “How about some dessert?” 

“No,” Harry muttered, rising from his seat. “I’m going to my room.” 

“Harry,” Hermione called, but the young man ignored her and made his way from the room, his slim frame vibrating with annoyance. 

He made it halfway up the stairs before a raspy voice called out to him. “I can practically feel your anger,” Remus said, stepping out of the kitchen. The sound of forks and knifes on plates drifted out from the room, carried on a wave of loud conversation. “What happened in there?” 

“Nothing,” Harry said quickly, his hand resting on the banister and his back facing his former professor. “Your food will get cold.” 

“Harry,” Remus murmured, his tone expressing concern and pleading for the emerald eyed teen to talk to him. Harry said nothing and a heavy sigh breached the silence between them. “I’m here if you ever want to talk,” he said before turning to go back into the kitchen. 

“She laughs like a hyena,” Harry said suddenly, his voice dark. Remus paused and turned back around; looking up at Harry had turned to face him, his arms crossed over his chest. “It’s annoying.” 

Remus frowned. “Who laughs like a hyena?” 

“Tonks,” Harry practically snarled, his eyes sparking behind his glasses. Remus was startled by the extreme disgust he saw on the boy’s face and his frown deepened.

The two were interrupted as the sound of someone tripping over their own feet before Tonks appeared a few seconds later and looked at Remus with adoring eyes. Remus watched as Harry’s glare deepened when he looked at her, the way his eyes practically spat fire when the woman placed a hand on a cardigan covered shoulder. “Remus,” she simpered, “you should come back; Sirius is threatening to eat all the chocolate cake.” 

Remus blinked before shaking his head, his eyes staying locked on the male on the stairs. “I’d rather spend time with Harry,” he said, smiling. Harry looked surprised, but slowly a smile spread across his face and his eyes sparkled as joy suffused his features. Remus’ heart fluttered wildly and his smile widened; this feeling was something that he could get used to.

_Completed: April 12, 2010_


	6. Encyclopedia (Bill/Sirius)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _The Encyclopedia of Unusual Sex Practices_ is indeed a real book. I own it. Also, I hope that no one is offended by the terms used in this chapter; if the things mentioned in here are what you are interested in, I mean no disrespect.

**Encyclopedia**

_Started: April 13, 2010_

Bill sat quietly, his blue eyes focused on the book he was reading as the fire crackled merrily in the grate. Strands of red hair that had escaped his ponytail tickled against his cheek and he brushed it away absent mindedly, his attention never wavering. Sirius watched him from the doorway, a mischievous smirk dancing across his lips. In his hands he was holding a book of his own, the jacket discarded and leaving a soft peach hardcover visible.

The redhead looked up, smiling when he saw the brunette making his way over to the chair he was sitting in. Sirius leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Bill’s mouth, their lips moving together languidly and sending sparks of desire dancing down their spines. Sirius pulled away with a soft murmur of enjoyment and winked at his lover before he made his way over to the couch and settled down. 

Bill gestured to the book that Sirius opened. “What are you reading?” he asked curiously. 

Sirius grinned and shrugged. “The encyclopedia,” he said. A single eyebrow raised as Bill stared at Sirius and the older man let out his bark like laugh. “There wasn’t anything else that was interesting.”

“So you decided on the encyclopedia?” Bill asked in disbelief. He chuckled and shook his head before turning back to his own book. 

The two were quiet for awhile, the sound of the pages turning accompanying soft breathing and the fire popping. Grey eyes flicked over to Bill, who was once again lost in his book. Another smile lit up Sirius’ features before he turned back to his own tome. “That doesn’t sound very pleasant,” he murmured, frowning down at the words on his page.

Bill glanced up. “What doesn’t sound pleasant?” he asked.

“Apotemnophilia; people who are aroused by the idea of themselves losing a limb or having a body part surgically removed,” Sirius read. Bill blinked, stunned, his mouth opening and closing a few times before he finally managed to make a sound. 

“That . . . I . . . I didn’t think that they had words like that in the encyclopedia,” he said, flushing.

“Me either,” Sirius said, shrugging. He grinned. “Sorry to interrupt.” Bill smiled back and the two returned to their reading. A few minutes later, Sirius spoke again. “Pyrophilia; refers to those who are sexually aroused by fire.”

The redhead closed his book and stood from his chair, making his way over to the couch and taking a seat next to his lover. “What exactly are you reading?” he asked, taking the book from Sirius’ hands and turning it so that he could read the spine. He laughed loudly. “ _The Encyclopedia of Unusual Sex Practices_?” 

Sirius grinned. “I picked it up in a muggle shop the other day,” he said, shifting his body so that he was facing Bill. He brushed his fingertips down the bridge of Bill’s nose before trailing them over the redhead’s lips. His storm colored eyes were dark as he gazed at his lover. “Maybe there are some things in there that we can try.” Reaching out, he flipped open the book to a dog eared page and pointed out an entry. “This one looks interesting.” Bill read the passage, groaned loudly, and reached for Sirius, devouring his mouth in a hungry kiss.

_Completed: April 13, 2010_


	7. Circus (Draco/Harry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains schmoop. Also, the fire dancer in this chapter is supposed to be a mix of Axel from Kingdom Hearts and this guy: http://booknerdmistress.deviantart.com/art/Jester-160778122 
> 
> Comments and kudos much appreciated.

**Circus**

_Started: April 14, 2010_

Harry looked up from the cookbook he had been looking at, a smile lighting up his face as Draco swept into the kitchen. The blonde was dressed in neatly pressed black slacks and a white button down shirt, over which he wore a dove grey vest. An undone tie was draped around his neck and his black robes danced around his shiny shoes as he made his way over to his partner.

The brunette tilted his head up and was rewarded when Draco dropped a gentle kiss onto his lips. “Let’s go,” the blonde whispered against his mouth. 

“What?” Harry asked, his eyes clouding with confusion. “Go where? I have to make dinner.” 

Draco shook his head. “You don’t need to worry about that, we’ll make something later,” he said. “Hurry, I don’t want to be late.” Harry rolled his eyes but stood from the table and allowed the blonde to usher him out of the house and to the apparition point. 

The two reappeared in front of a huge orange and red tent; the yellow flag perched on top a sharp contrast to the black sky as it flapped in the wind. People were streaming inside; kids and adults all smiling and laughing with excitement. Harry turned to his lover with curiosity written across his features. 

The blonde smiled. “Come on,” he said, taking Harry’s hand and joining the stream of people making their way into the tent. Inside there was a raised stage with seats surrounding it on three sides and the lights were bright. Draco led them down to the lower seats and they settled in. 

“So,” Harry started after a few moments of looking around. “Are you finally going to tell me why we’re here?” 

“You’ve never been to the circus,” Draco said simply, shrugging. “This is the best wizarding circus out there; you should like it.” 

“I didn’t know that there were wizarding circuses,” Harry murmured, surprised. It wasn’t something that he had ever heard of before and it hadn’t been something he had thought to look into. 

Draco smirked. “Where do you think muggles got the idea?” Harry opened his mouth to retort, but before he could the lights dimmed and the show began.

Nearly two hours later Harry and Draco emerged from the tent, the brunette’s eyes sparkling with excitement and Draco gracing his lover with a fond smile. “Did you like it?” he asked. 

“It was fantastic,” Harry breathed, beaming. “I loved the fire dancer.” He thought back to the performer, his vivid red hair blending with the flames he conjured as he juggled his chakrams and twirled around the stage, leaving Harry breathless. 

Malfoy chuckled and led Harry back towards the apparition point, his hand placed possessively on the Gryffindor’s lower back. Within minutes they were standing outside of the door to their house. 

Harry smiled. “It was great, Draco. Thank you for taking me.” 

Draco cupped Harry’s cheek gently as he smile. “You are more than welcome,” he whispered.

_Date Completed: April 14, 2010_


	8. Camera (Fred/Harry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not at all sexy, despite the possibilities of the camera.

**Camera**

_Date Started: April 15, 2010_

The camera flashed, the snap following moments later as the picture was taken. Remus looked up from his book, a surprised gaze etched onto his face as he glanced towards the person who had taken his picture. “Fred?” he questioned.

“Remus,” the redhead beamed, lowering the camera. “I couldn’t resist; you looked so handsome sitting there.” 

The Marauder chuckled and shook his head, waving his hand at the Weasley even as a blush spread across his cheeks. “Go take pictures of someone more deserving,” he said, shooing him away. Fred winked and took one last picture before he danced out of the room towards the kitchen. 

Sirius was sitting at the kitchen table with Bill and Charlie, bottles of butterbeer resting next to them as they chatted and laughed. Fred raised the camera to his eye and snapped a picture, startling the three from their conversation. Bill laughed lightly. “What are you up to, George?” he asked. “You aren’t going to test new products on our picture, are you?” 

“Perhaps I will, perhaps won’t,” the twin grinned. Sirius barked out a laugh and shook his head in amusement. 

“Fred,” Charlie started, but Bill frowned and shook his head. 

“That’s George, not Fred,” he stated. 

Charlie laughed and shook his head. “You obviously need to get your eyes checked if you can’t tell that’s Fred,” he snickered. 

“You both need to get your eyes checked if you think you can tell them apart; they’re identical,” Sirius snorted, taking a sip of his butterbeer. Fred left the three to argue over which twin he was and slipped from the room, making his way upstairs. 

It was quiet on the second level of the house; his mom had taken Ron and Ginny with her to run a few errands and Hermione must have been locked in her room reading. A sly smile crept across Fred’s face and he made his way over to the door of Harry’s room, pushing it open without bothering to knock. 

Harry didn’t move from his position on the bed, his eyes closed and his glasses crooked as he napped. His chest rose and fell softly and a Quidditch magazine lay discarded on the bed next to his hand. Fred’s smile softened as he gazed at the brunette sleeping on the bed, his heart fluttering in his chest. He brought the camera up to his face and snapped a picture, the sound and the flash pulling Harry sluggishly from his dreams. 

“Fred?” he croaked, blinking tiredly. He sat up and adjusted his glasses, his emerald eyes still drowsy. He glanced at the camera Fred was toting and shook his head fondly. “You aren’t turning into Colin Creevey, are you?” 

“I should hope not,” Fred said as he made his way over to the bed and sat on the edge. He leaned forward to kiss Harry, whispering against his mouth, “Colin doesn’t have a secret collection of naked Potter pictures.” 

Harry’s eyes went wide and he pulled away from the redhead. “Fred!” he squawked, his face red. Fred laughed.

_Date Completed: April 15, 2010_


	9. Glasses (Draco/Remus)

**Glasses**

_Date Started: April 16, 2010_

“Come in,” Remus called as a knock sounded on the door to his classroom, his eyes never leaving the essay in front of him.

The door opened and closed with a soft snick, Remus’ sensitive nose picking up the scent of expensive cologne, citrus, and sweat. Amber eyes finally pulled away from the essay and the professor looked at the person who had come into the room, a look of surprise coming across his face when he saw who it was. 

“Mr. Malfoy,” he said with a slight smile as the teen made his way over to the desk. “What can I do for you?” 

“I didn’t know that you wore glasses,” Malfoy said, his voice low. 

Remus reached up and touched his glasses gently, as if forgetting they had been resting on his face. He gave a slight chuckle. “I don’t always need to wear them,” he said. “I guess all that reading in dim light finally caught up to me.” He gestured to one of the seats that was in front of him, but the Slytherin ignored them and perched himself on the corner of Remus’ desk. 

The blonde’s silver eyes stayed locked on the professor’s face, the gaze steady and piercing. Remus tried to stamp down the blush that was threatening to overcome his face, glancing away and clearing his throat nervously. Draco blinked. “I like them,” he said suddenly, a slow smirk crawling over his lips. 

“What?” Remus asked. “My glasses? Oh.” The blush he had been battling with won out and bloomed over his cheeks and nose. He shook his head in embarrassment. “Thank you.” He cleared his throat again. “Is there something that I can do for you, Mr. Malfoy?” 

“Draco,” the blonde said, placing his hand on the desk next to Remus’. “I’d like you to call me Draco.” 

“You know I can’t do that,” Remus stated, blinking owlishly behind his glasses. “That isn’t appropriate conduct between a professor and a student.” 

The blonde scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Do you really think that appropriate conduct is something that I care about?” he asked. He brushed his fingers teasingly against the back of Remus’ hand before he twined their fingers together. Remus swallowed heavily and his heart banged loudly in his chest. He knew that he should pull away and send the Slytherin back to his common room, but something held him still. 

Malfoy reached out with his other hand and trailed the tips of his fingers over Remus’ brow, touching soft strands of slightly long tawny hair and the arm of delicate gold reading glasses. “I was wondering,” he started, brushing against a sculpted cheekbone, “if I could have some . . . private lessons. I don’t seem to understand a few of the concepts that we’re covering.” 

“Oh yes, of course,” Remus sputtered, nodding. “How is Wednesday evenings?” 

“Perfect,” Draco smiled. He slid off of the desk, his hand lingering in Remus’ before he finally pulled it away. “I’ll see you on Wednesday. Have a nice night, professor.”

“Goodnight, Draco,” Remus whispered. The blonde paused and sent another smile over his shoulder before he strode out of the room.

_Date Completed: April 16, 2010_


	10. Quill (Remus/Harry)

**Quill**

_Date Started: April 17, 2010_

Harry ran his finger gently up the side of his quill, the feather soft underneath his touch. Remus’ voice echoed around him as he taught, his wand held loosely in his hand which he flicked towards the board every few minutes. Neat cursive writing would appear afterwards, emphasizing a point that Remus wanted to make.

“Now,” Lupin said briskly, brushing a few strands of hair away from his face. Harry shivered, remembering back a few hours when he had been running his hands through the man’s hair, the soft locks sliding silkily through his fingers. “Can anyone tell me why?” A few hands shot up and Remus smiled and pointed to Dean. “Mr. Thomas?” Dean rattled off his answer and Remus nodded before awarding five points to Gryffindor. 

“Very good,” Remus praised, licking his lips. Harry bit back a groan that was trying to escape, his mind drifting back to that morning when Remus had nipped up and down his neck, his tongue soothing the slight sting. As the professor went back to his lecture, Harry continued to stroke his quill, his eyes following Remus as he moved around the room. Questions were volleyed back and forth around him, but the brunette was oblivious to anything but the man at the front of the room. 

Amber eyes glanced over towards him, sparkling with amusement when they saw his lack of attention. Harry grinned unapologetically and allowed the lust that he felt to shine plainly on his face. Remus’ gaze darkened slightly, his eyes dropping to look down at Harry’s hands before he cleared his throat and tore his gaze away from the teen. 

Curiously, Harry looked down at his hands, which were still running across the quill he was holding. A slow smile lit up his face and he hid a chuckle. Hermione turned to look at him from the corner of her eye, a frown marring her features when she saw that he hadn’t taken any notes and wasn’t even paying attention. Harry shrugged and gave her a sheepish smile, but she merely rolled her eyes and went back to her paper. 

Throughout the rest of the class Harry fondled his quill; running it through his fingers and brushing it softly against his face. He knew that Remus could see everything that he was doing; the blush that spread across his cheeks and the multiple times he cleared his throat to disperse the huskiness obvious signs that he was affecting the man. Harry smiled.

Hermione’s hand shot up suddenly and Remus pointed to her. “Professor, are you feeling alright?” the seventh year asked, concerned. “You’re quite red.” 

“Perhaps I’m coming down with something,” Remus agreed, brushing some sweat from his forehead. “I think I’ll go get some rest. Class dismissed. No homework.” 

“You go on ahead,” Harry said to Ron and Hermione when they had finished packing up. “I want to make sure Lupin is alright.” With a wave his friends left, the door closing behind them, and Harry and Remus were left alone. 

Remus growled lowly when Harry approached him, his eyes dark and hungry. “Teasing me, Harry?” he asked, wrapping his arms around the younger man’s slim waist. “I think that deserves a punishment.” 

Harry grinned and pulled the quill from the folds of his robes, brushing it lightly across the bridge of Remus’ nose. “Promise?” he whispered, playfully. 

“You can count on it,” Remus breathed before sealing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

_Date completed: April 17, 2010_


	11. Library (Sirius/Remus)

**Library**

_Date started: April 18, 2010_

“This should have been the first place I looked,” Sirius chuckled as he stepped up to the table. Remus smiled when he heard his lover’s voice, but didn’t look up from his book.

Sirius situated himself behind Remus, his hands resting on the shorter man’s shoulders and beginning rub gently. Remus moaned softly, his eyes drooping and his head falling forward to rest against the tome he had been reading. A loving smile graced Sirius’ features as he gazed at Remus, his hands never pausing in their kneading of tense shoulders. 

The library around them was quiet and deserted, the only other person gracing it’s tables besides Remus was the librarian who sat quietly at her desk. The students of Hogwarts were down at Hogsmeade or relaxing by the lake, the day unusually warm and the sun a refreshing change from the gloom that had covered the grounds. 

“That feels lovely, Sirius,” Remus breathed, sighing blissfully.

“You deserve it,” Black said quietly, unwilling to bring the wrath of the librarian down upon them. “You’ve been working yourself to death these last few weeks.” 

Remus sighed heavily. “I can’t afford to take a break,” he whispered. “Not with N.E.W.T.S. so close.” 

Sirius shook his head slowly. “You have to take a break,” he said. “You’ll get sick, otherwise.” 

A quiet laugh escaped the seated Marauder. “You’re right,” he agreed, as if he couldn’t believe that his friend had had an intelligent thought. “But that doesn’t mean that I’m going to listen to you.”

“And you say I’m the stubborn one,” Sirius scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Come on,” he said, patting the boy’s shoulders and pulling away. Remus gave a faint whine when the rubbing stopped and slowly sat up, amber eyes peering at his friend curiously.

Sirius began to gather the books and parchment, quills and ink wells that littered the table around Remus, ignoring the protests that the smaller of the two made. “Come on,” he repeated, grabbing Remus’ shoulder bag and shoving the study materials inside. “I’m not going to let you get sick. We’re going back to the dorms, I’m going to give you a massage, you’re going to take a nap and then we are going to go down to dinner.”

“That sounds heavenly,” Remus said dreamily, rising from his chair.

“Of course it does,” Sirius smirked, sliding his hand into Remus’ and twining their fingers together. “Why else do you think my parents named me after a star?”

Remus snorted in amusement, shaking his head and allowing Sirius to guide him from the library and towards Gryffindor Tower. “I said _that_ sounds heavenly, not that _you_ are heavenly.”

“But I am,” Sirius said confidently, flashing a winning smile towards his partner.

A slow smile slid across Remus’ lips and he gave Sirius’ hand a squeeze. “Yes,” he said softly. “You are.”

_Date completed: April 18, 2010_


	12. Tattoo (Lucius/Severus)

**Tattoo**

_Date started: April 19, 2010_

“I don’t know about this, Lucius,” Severus said hesitantly, shaking his head. The blonde rolled his eyes and took the dark eyed boy by the elbow, pulling him towards the building that they had been lingering in front of.

“Don’t be such a Hufflepuff, Severus,” Lucius said, tugging his friend into the shop and ignoring the sputtering protests coming from the male. 

Snape’s eyes narrowed. “Do not call me a Hufflepuff,” he snapped as he tried to jerk free of his friend’s grip. Lucius tightened his hold and continued to drag him towards the front desk. “I am nothing like those simpering fools.” 

“Perhaps not usually,” Malfoy agreed. “But right now I’d be surprised if you weren’t wearing yellow amongst all that black.” 

“I should hex you until your eyeballs fall out,” Severus growled. “And then I should collect those eyeballs and pickle them so that I can use them in a potion. And then I would sell that potion at a significantly higher price since they contain eyes from the coveted Malfoy line.” 

Lucius chuckled and ignored his friend’s continued muttering as he stepped up to the front counter. “Hello,” he drawled, tapping on the desk and gaining the attention of the employee. She jumped to attention, her eyes wide as she took in the cold blonde and the skulking raven-haired man behind him. 

“What can I do for you, sir?” the girl asked. 

Lucius reached into his robes and pulled out a folded up piece of parchment, opening it and sliding it across the polished wood and tapping it once with an elegant finger. “My companion and I would like this design,” he said. “I presume that you have an opening right now.” 

“Oh yes, of course,” the girl stuttered, scrambling from behind the counter. “Please, follow me.” 

“Only your best artist, of course,” Lucius said superiorly, grabbing Severus again by the elbow and yanking him forward as he followed after the receptionist. 

“Of course, sir,” the girl agreed, showing him and Snape to two reclining chairs. “Anthony will be in in just a moment. Please, sit and make yourselves comfortable. Is there anything that I can get you?” 

Lucius shook his head and sat into the chair on the right, settling in. “Nothing. That will be all.” The girl nodded and hurried away as Severus sat gingerly in the chair on the left. He glared over at the blonde. 

“If this hurts I’ll kill you,” he hissed. Lucius just smirked. 

An hour and a half later the two emerged from the tattoo parlor, the places where their new ink rested stinging slightly and both clutching a bag. Snape pulled up the sleeve of his robe and looked at his wrist, gazing at his new tattoo. Lucius stepped up behind him and propped his chin gently on Severus’ shoulder. Surprised black eyes whipped over look at the blonde and Lucius smirked. “That wasn’t so bad was it, you Hufflepuff.” 

Snarling, Snape jerked away and stomped off, Lucius’ laughter following him all the way.

_Date completed: April 19, 2010_


	13. Sunshine (Bill/Draco)

**Sunshine**

_Date completed: April 20, 2010_

“I don’t know why I let you talk me into this,” Draco snapped, his silver eyes narrowed in dislike.

Bill rolled his eyes and chuckled, shaking his head. “Stop being such a priss, Malfoy,” he said, pressing a soft kiss to the blonde’s cheek to take any sting out of his words. “You’ll be fine, I promise.” 

“I’m not sure if I believe that,” Draco said imperiously, but obediently dropped his bag down onto the sand and kicked off the flip-flops Bill had forced onto his feet. He stepped onto the towel the redhead had laid out when they had decided on a spot on the beach, the terrycloth fabric rubbing against the sensitive soles of his feet.

Bill pulled off his shirt, his hair falling free around broad freckled shoulders. Draco watched him hungrily from underneath his floppy straw hat, his eyes running over the redhead’s muscled torso and strong arms. White swim trunks were a sharp contrast to Bill’s tanned skin, but the look was enticing and made Draco want to worship his lover’s body with lips and tongue and hands. 

A happy sigh escaped the Weasley as the sun beamed down on him, the beams warming him and sending happy shivers jumping down his spine. His sapphire eyes took in the crisp turquoise ocean and the glistening white sand stretched out before him, other people and their families dotting the sand in bright splashes of color. 

He turned to look at Draco and huffed in amusement. The blonde had only taken off his sandals and had settled himself gingerly on the towel, as if afraid to put his full weight on it. He was still dressed in an off white long sleeved linen shirt and a pair of light black pants, a large straw sunhat sitting atop his head and hiding his platinum hair from view. 

“Are you going to put on your swimsuit?” Bill asked, smiling. He crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at the younger man, laughter shining in his eyes.

“I’m wearing it,” Draco sniffed, squinting up at the redhead.

“A shirt and pants is not a swimsuit,” Bill said.

The blonde rolled his eyes. “I’m wearing it under my clothing,” he explained slowly. Bill laughed again and flopped down next to the blonde, beginning to unbutton the shirt and ignoring the protests and smacking hands that assaulted him. He had soon stripped his partner of his clothes, leaving him in a pair of short black swim briefs, the style quite old fashioned but surprisingly alluring.

Bill smiled widely and tugged the blonde up from the towel, pushing the hat from his head and running his hands through Draco’s silky strands. Malfoy shivered pleasantly as sparks of desire pinged across his nerve endings, Bill’s hands sliding from his hair and down his shoulders and back to cup his buttocks and give a rough squeeze. The blonde bit back a moan. 

“Come on,” Bill said huskily as he began to walk backwards, pulling the blonde towards the ocean. “A little frolicking in the sunshine before we go back to the hotel and do a little frolicking in the sheets.” Draco smirked and followed after the redhead willingly.

_Date completed: April 20, 2010_


	14. Cupcake (Sirius/Remus/James)

**Cupcake**

_April 21, 2010_

“Son of a -!”

“What in Merlin’s name are you _doing_?!” 

The man froze when he heard the shout, a slight wince crossing his features as he turned slowly to face his stunned lover. Sirius gave a timid smile, his grey eyes crinkling at the sides as he gazed at the man in front of him. “Jaime . . .” he said with a strangled laugh. “I didn’t think that you were going to be back so soon.” 

James gave his fellow Marauder a dead-panned look as he raised a single eyebrow. “Obviously,” he muttered. “What exactly are you doing in here?” 

“Er . . . well . . .” Sirius stumbled, scratching the back of his head. “I was trying to make cupcakes.” 

“Cupcakes?” James gaped, his mouth falling open. “Sirius . . . you can’t cook.” 

Sirius rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “I know that,” he said impatiently. “But I had a cookbook so I thought it would be alright.” 

“Cookbook or not you know you’re a disaster in the kitchen,” James said, pulling out his wand. He waved it in front of him, banishing the batter, flour, egg shells and sugar that littered the counters, walls and furniture of the kitchen. His gaze returned to Sirius, who was also covered in the remnants of his cooking escapade, but he made no move to clean him up; James thought the flour dusting his hair and face was almost cute.

The man being interrogated sighed heavily and his arms fell to his sides. “I wanted to make Remus something special for his birthday,” he answered. 

James smiled and laughed softly as he strode over to his lover, wrapping his arms around Sirius’ waist and placing a chaste kiss on his lips. “I know he’ll appreciate your effort,” he said, brushing his fingers through the flour on Sirius’ cheek. “But even if you had made them, I don’t think you’d want to risk poisoning him.” 

“Ha ha,” Sirius said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. James chuckled and kissed him again.

“Sirius,” he said, pulling away. “I think I know what you can give Remus for his birthday.” 

Hours later, Remus lay panting loudly, sandwiched between James and Sirius. A large bowl of rapidly cooling chocolate sat on the bed behind Sirius’ hip, traces of the sugary confection lingering on Remus’ skin and around James’ and Sirius’ mouth. 

“Happy birthday,” Sirius said quietly, sliding a hand down Remus’ stomach. James playfully ran his fingers up and down the amber-eyed man’s thigh. 

Remus moaned and arched as he smiled. “Best one yet.”


	15. Strawberry (Charlie/Harry)

**Strawberry**

_April 22, 2010_

Charlie opened the door to his flat, a bag of groceries clutched in one hand and his wand held in the other. The sound of someone puttering around the kitchen made a smile break out across his lips and he called out to his lover.

Harry stepped out of the kitchen, smiling brightly when he saw the redhead standing in front of the door. “Hi Charlie,” he said, almost shyly as he stepped forward to kiss the redhead’s cheek. Charlie laughed quietly and captured the shorter man’s lips with his; kissing him so slowly and passionately that Harry was left panting by the time he pulled away.

Charlie lifted his mouth and passed the bag to the spectacled man, who nearly dropped it, his grip was so slack. “I got what you needed,” he said, leading Harry back into the kitchen. 

“Thanks,” Harry said, shaking his head to snap out of his daze. He placed the bag on the kitchen table, reaching in and pulling out the ingredients that he needed to make dinner, as well as an extra item. 

Curious emerald eyes turned to look at the redhead, who was buried inside of the refrigerator, his dark brown jeans stretched tight over his backside. Harry swallowed the surge of arousal and cleared his throat. Charlie turned from the fridge and smiled widely when he saw the produce Harry had clutched in his hand. 

“You like strawberries, don’t you?” the redhead questioned, pulling a chilled butterbeer from the refrigerator and closing the door behind him. 

“Er . . .” Harry stuttered, looking down at the clear package he was holding. “I’ve never actually had them before.” 

Charlie blinked, stunned. “You’ve never had strawberries before? How is that possible?”

Harry shrugged, an embarrassed flush taking over his cheeks. “I don’t know, they just weren’t something that I was interested in trying before.” 

The redhead shook his head on disbelief and opened the refrigerator once more, pulling out a can of whipped cream and making his way over to his lover. “We’re going to remedy that right now,” he said simply, pulling the strawberries away from Harry’s hands and walking over to the sink. The younger male followed him, watching as Charlie opened the container and pulled a plump, ripe strawberry from the pack and rinsed it off with some cool water. Shaking the container of whipped cream, he popped the lid and sprayed a generous amount onto the berry before placing it at Harry’s lips. 

Glancing up at the Charlie, who gave an encouraging nod, the raven-haired male opened his mouth and bit into the fruit, juice and whipped cream sliding inside and lighting up his taste buds. He swallowed the bite and licked his lips, watching as his lover finished the berry and threw the leaves in the sink. 

“What do you think?” he asked, glancing at Harry. A small dab of whipped cream lingered on his bottom lip and Harry smiled. 

“Delicious,” he answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure Harry's had strawberries before, but let's just pretend they were a new thing for him.


	16. Desperation (Remus/Harry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains explicit content.

**Desperation**

_April 23, 2010_

Remus had barely closed the door to his house when he was pounced upon by his anxious lover, hungry lips peppering any available bit of skin they could reach. The amber-eyed man gave a startled laugh and wrapped his arms around a slim waist, pulling the lithe body close to him and letting his head fall back to expose more of his neck to a ravenous mouth.

“I need you,” Harry panted, twisting his hands into Remus’ soft hair. “Now. Please.” 

Another laugh escaped Remus as he allowed the younger male to pull him into the living room and push him down onto the couch. “What brought this on?” he asked, watching as Harry frantically pulled off his clothes until he was left bare and straddled Remus’ hips. 

“I’ve been thinking about you all day,” Harry answered, tugging at the older man’s clothes impatiently. Remus helped remove his sweater and shirt, wriggling out of his trousers and pants and leaving them tangled around his ankles, his shoes still encasing his feet. Harry moaned loudly as their bare skin met, a shudder running through his body and making Remus tremble with desire. 

Grabbing Remus’ cock, Harry pumped it quickly until it was fully erect; the head flushed red and Remus’ breath escaping him in harsh huffs. The amber eyed man watched as Harry lifted himself onto his knees, Remus’ erection positioned at his entrance. Before he could make a sound, Harry slid onto his cock, the passage slick and tight. Remus threw his head back with a loud groan as the image of Harry preparing himself invaded his mind and left him nearly breathless. 

“Yes,” Harry hissed, his eyes closing behind the glasses that sat crookedly on his face. “You feel so good, Remus.” 

“Oh, Harry,” Remus breathed, his hands skimming up the younger man’s thighs and over his hips, sliding his fingers through coarse black pubic hair and playfully brushing his fingertips against Harry’s balls. 

With a soft cry the raven haired male shifted, placing his hands on Remus’ shoulders and beginning to slide up and down of the cock buried deep inside of him. He moved quickly, his breathing jagged and his eyes glittering with hunger. Remus watched through barely open eyes as Harry moved above him, his face flushed with both exertion and want. 

“Touch me,” he begged desperately, his eyes clenching as he shifted so that Remus slammed into his prostate with every move. “I need to come.” 

Remus smiled and slid his hand around Harry’s erection, the organ hot and jumping in his grip. “Then come,” the former professor commanded with a quick stroke. Harry shouted, his hands clenching on Remus’ shoulders as his body convulsed in orgasm, warm cum shooting out onto his lover’s chest and sliding between Remus’ fingers. The man watched Harry fall apart, his eyes sparkling with both love and lust. 

Harry slumped forward, his hands sliding limply from Remus’ shoulders to rest on the couch, his breath leaving a hot, damp patch on his chest. “Remus,” he said quietly, his eyes falling closed. 

Remus thrust his hips up, his still hard cock sending a jolt through Harry’s sensitive body. “We’re not done yet,” he promised lowly.

**Author's Note:**

> These are all very old drabbles that I was using as writing exercises years ago (the exercise was: write a one page drabble every day). I was hoping to pick up the exercise again, but we'll see what happens. Feel free to leave me words as prompts and hopefully I'll get around to writing them. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Comments and kudos are adored, as always.


End file.
